Psyllium (Plantago ovata), family—Plantaginaceae a plant of west Asian origin was introduced into India the middle age. It is important for its seeds and husk in traditional system of medicine. India continues to hold a monopoly in its production and trade in the world market. Thus, isabgol/psyllium is a major foreign exchange earner. Owning to limited genetic variability, genetic diversity and the improved varieties for commercial cultivation, the production is not as much as expected. Therefore, there is a need to develop superior variety of psyllium for high seed and husk yield.